


Tauriel

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, Gen, art nouveau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little art deco experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tauriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> I hope you like this little artist trading card art nouveau of your favorite character!


End file.
